A Sort Of Fairy Tale
by Tragic Ophelia
Summary: Fairytales don't always have happy endings...


Author: Ally

E-mail: Insanechica14@aol.com

Title: A Sorta Fairy Tale

Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(

Notes: Flashbacks aren't from the show, but are events that happened.

I walked quietly along the sidewalk, until I heard the loud commotion, and the various people talking. Stopping outside the open doors of one building, I sit on the steps, quietly listening along.

"Does everyone want to hear a story?" I heard a woman ask.

"Yeah!" the kids shouted in unison, enthusiastically.

"Okay... Now, once here in Stars Hollow, there was a beautiful girl named Rory. Now, Rory was the town's little girl. Everyone loved her, especially her mother, Lorelai. Rory was exceptionally bright, and was accepted into the prestigious Chilton Academy..."

__

Flashback

"I got in?!" Rory shouted, in the kitchen of the Independence Inn.

"You made it, babe," Lorelai said, smiling.

"So, Rory began to attend the school, with the financial aid of her grandparents, Richard and Emily Gilmore. The Gilmores were an elite family in Hartford. Lorelai had left after spending a year with Rory there... See, Lorelai had been sixteen when she became pregnant. Then she moved here, and life as Rory knew it had begun."

Listening, I tuned out things about the early years. No one I knew cared about that.

"When Rory started at Chilton, she felt so alone. She dated a boy from Stars Hollow, named Dean. Dean was a tall, fine piece of-"

"Patty!"

"Ah, yes. So, at Chilton, Rory met a young boy..."

__

Flashback

"You must be the new girl. Mary?" Tristan DuGrey asked.

"It's Rory."

"And this young boy was sent to military school in her junior year. Then, Luke Danes' nephew Jess came to town... And Rory fell for him. She kissed him at Sookie and Jackson's wedding, and then broke up with Dean at the danceathon a few months later. By the end of the night, Rory was dating Jess," said Patty, and then there was a long silence.

"Then what happened?" one of the children had become impatient as Patty took a drag on her cigarette.

"In a minute... Now then. After dating Jess for six months, Rory found out she would be attending Yale in the fall. As she left to go to Yale, she told Jess that it was over. The distance was too much, since he would be attending Stanford, across the country."

"Now, when Rory got to Yale, she expected to see at least one person she knew. And she ran into him... The boy from Chilton."

__

Flashback

"Excuse me, please move... I-"

"Mary?" The familiar voice called out. 

"Tristan?"

"And she became friends with him. A feat she had not accomplished while attending Chilton. One night, the boy asked her out on a date."

"Did she accept?" a girl's voice rang out amongst the other noises floating through the air.

"Yes, she did. And she accepted his next few offers, until they were truly a couple. Lorelai at first opposed, seeing too much of herself and Rory's father, Christopher, in them. After a while, Lorelai finally relented, and told Rory all she wanted was her happiness."

__

Flashback

"Mom! I'm home!" Rory said, grabbing Tristan's hand as she walked inside the Gilmore house.

"Welcome home, babe. Oh, hi, Tristan..." Lorelai said, trailing off. 

"Hello, Lorelai," Tristan said. Looking over her daughter's happy face, and seeing the look in Tristan's eyes, she added one more thing 

"Welcome to Stars Hollow."

"One night, during their senior year at Yale, the boy from Chilton proposed to Rory at a small restaurant. Rory got up, and calmly walked out of the restaurant. The boy believed that Rory had just walked out of his life for good. But little did he know..."

"Three days later, Rory called him, and said yes. That began their long process of planning a wedding with two prominent Hartford families..."

__

Flashback

"Can we just go to Las Vegas?" Rory said, collapsing on a couch in the DuGrey mansion.

"It was your idea to tell them," Tristan said, laughing at the look she sent his way.

"Um... I plead the fifth?"

"There's nothing to plead to!"

"I can still claim the right to temporary insanity, though, if I murder everyone, right?"

"Of course, sweetie.."

"But on June 21, 2010, Rory married the boy from Chilton, in a large and beautiful ceremony right here in Stars Hollow. And that is why we're having this party."

"Why?"

"We're celebrating their fifth anniversary."

"Ooh!" The kids chorused, entranced by the thought.

"And that's how our little Rory became the happiest girl in the world.

As I stood up, I brushed off the short tan linen skirt that accompanied my suit, and then took off down the sidewalk. Smoothing my short blond hair, I smiled ironically and looked around. Who'd ever believe that the king of Chilton, Tristan DuGrey, would end up in some small, quaint little town, married to his college sweetheart?

Hopping into my silver BMW, I knew I didn't expect it. After all, I, Louise Grant, had been married three times already-at the age of 30. Speeding down the main road, I turned onto the highway. Suddenly, I did a U-turn, and headed back into the small town. Pulling up in front of a modest, two story house, I parked, and did exactly as everyone expected me to do.

Opening the trunk, I took out a large box wrapped in light blue metallic paper. Straightening the bow, I walked up to the door, and knocked. Suddenly, the door opened, and a tall woman stepped out.

"Hi! Ooh! Is this for Rory and Tristan?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," I answered smoothly.

"Well, come on in. They're in the kitchen," said the woman, who I remembered to be Lorelai. I walked towards the room she pointed to, and peeked inside. They were sitting at the table, talking quietly. Walking in, I cleared my throat.

"Louise?!" Rory asked, jumping up.

"Hello, Rory, Tristan," I said. "Do you mind if I set this down somewhere?"

"Uh, we'll take it. Do you mind if we open it now?" Tristan asked. I shook my head, and he slid off the top. "It's gorgeous, Louise."

"Well, you deserve it. The perfect painting for the perfect couple," I said. 

"Won't you sit down and have some coffee with us?" Rory said.

"I'm sorry, I have only have enough time to drop this off. I have to be in London for meetings soon, and my flight leaves tonight. I need to get to the airport," I said.

"Thanks for dropping it off, Louise."

"Not a problem," I said, turning and walking towards the door. As I got out to my car, I repeated what I had done only minutes before, speeding down the main road, and turning onto the highway. This time, though, I didn't turn around. As I sped down the highway, I contemplated this existence.

Tristan and Rory had a fairy tale life. Beautiful, in love, wealthy... What else could they want? But no one knew, except them. Later, we would find out it would be Rory's life, but... Until then, I thought about how no one really has a fairy tale. A.. lie, but not really. A sort of fairy tale.


End file.
